Blink Away the Past
by Pickled Toads
Summary: After Harry learns of the Prophecy, he, Ron and Hermione find themselves in the past. Can't they ever just get a break?


**Please read and REVIEW! i wont continue if no ones likes it :( so please tell me what you think, bad or good. This is my first story on here yay yay though I'm not sure how this all works but i need to do a disclaimer right? ok. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter what-so-ever. No matter how much I want to, I don't. J.K Rowling does because she's just BRILLIANT.**

* * *

Harry Potter closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he found that he couldn't. Not after what he had just learned from Dumbledore about the prophecy. Not after what he had just witnessed- his Godfather, Sirius Black's death.

Nothing was going to be the same anymore.

It just so happens, he was quite right, considering by the time he went to bed and woke up, he was no longer at Hogwarts. And Ron and Hermione were beside him, their eyes shut and their chests rising and falling evenly.

"Ron! Hermione!" he gasped, shaking their shoulders to try and wake them up. "You have to get up, something weird has happened."

"Wazzgoinon?" mumbled Ron, blinking many times. His blue eyes widened when he took in his surroundings. "A-are we in the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry stared. Now that he mentioned it, it did seem like they were. It was dark and silent- except for the occasional _snaps_ and creaks. All around them stood tall, hollowed trees, staring at them from every direction. He saw Hermione give a shudder in her sleep, as if she knew where she was.

"We need to leave," said Harry immediately. "I think you're right, Ron. This might be the Forbidden Forest, and after what happened the last time I was in it, I think we shouldn't stick around. We need to get Hermione up."

They both went over and tried sitting her up.

"Wake up, will you?" groaned Ron.

"Hmm?" Hermione frowned slightly, and her eyelids twitched. "Harry? Ron?"

"Yes!" said Harry, relieved. "We have to go. And quickly. I think I hear something..."

Hermione shot up so quickly that she rammed heads with Ron. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Oh- sorry Ron, sorry! Ouch... my ribs hurt..." She trailed off as she remembered something. "Sirius! The Department of Mysteries! What happened? Harry, what's going-?"

"Shh!" Harry looked around slowly, his heart thumping loudly. If he was not mistaken, he had heard a familiar howl. Was Lupin out here?

"Werewolf!" whisper-shouted Ron, his eyebrows raised in alarm. "This isn't good."

Hermione glared at him. "Thanks for the obvious. Let's go. I think I can hear it coming this way, and we _don't_ want that."

They all gathered to their feet, with Hermione in the middle, clutching onto their arms so she could balance herself. She winced with every step she took. "I'm fine," she reassured them as they looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine, don't worry. We just need to leave."

Yes, the did need to leave. It was just too bad things don't come easily for them. That's why it was just their luck that they happened to stumble right across from one of the things they were trying desperately to avoid.

The werewolf growled, it's mouth barred and it's ears flattened to it's head. Amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Oh no."

"Oh my."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" That last one was Ron.

"What do we do?" whispered Hermione as the werewolf approached aggressively, and she took a step back. Her hands shook as she fumbled for her wand.

"What do we do?" repeated Ron, looking torn between being amused or scared.

"RUN!" yelled Harry, and they took off. They weren't bothered by crashing into branches or bushes, or the fact that they were making enough noise to wake the dead. All they wanted to do was to make sure they didn't end up as a snack.

Harry glanced a chance to look behind him, and to his utter dismay, it was giving chase, following them with ease. They were surely dead.

At least, that was what he thought until something crashed into it; something big and dark, with gleaming eyes... Harry stopped dead.

Things swam in front of his eyes as he swayed there on the spot, his whole body shivering. No... no... It couldn't be. It was impossible. He was _dead._

Harry didn't know what to think. He hardly noticed that Ron and Hermione had stopped with him, and were pleading for him to move. But he couldn't- he had to know. He wasn't sure if he could walk in the first place, even if he tried. It was useless.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, come on! What is it? What's the matter?"

"S-Si..." stuttered Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just his imagination: Dumbledore had said he was gone, even Lupin. He, Harry, had come to terms with it, too. Then why was he looking at a big, shaggy black dog? _Was_ it just a dog? Is he just getting his hopes up for nothing? He didn't know. He suddenly felt scared...

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" said Ron's distant voice. "Harry, we should go..."

_Did they know?_ thought Harry. _Did they even know Sirius was dead?_ Harry frowned. They couldn't- they had been unconscious in the Hospital Wing, so he never got the chance to tell them. And they were also mostly unconscious when it happened- when Sirius... _died?_

"I don't get it," said Harry aloud.

"Get what? Harry, we don't have time for this, we need to go! I mean, how do we know Deatheaters aren't around? How do we know if they were the ones who puts us here? We need to get back to the castle and to Dumbledore, quickly!"

Harry ached to ignore her, but found that he couldn't. He could see the truth in Hermione's words.

Backing away, they all ran.

He tried not to look back.


End file.
